HEMOGLOBIN
Oxygen absorbed through the lungs is carried by hemoglobin in red blood cells for delivery to tissues throughout the body. At high oxygen tensions, such as those found in the proximity of the lungs, oxygen binds to hemoglobin, but is released in areas of low oxygen tension, where it is needed.
Each hemoglobin molecule consists of two alpha globin and two beta globin subunits. Each subunit, in turn, is noncovalently associated with an iron-containing heme group capable of carrying an oxygen molecule. Thus, each hemoglobin tetramer is capable of binding four molecules of oxygen. The subunits work together in switching between two conformational states to facilitate uptake and release of oxygen at the lungs and tissues, respectively. This effect is commonly referred to as heme-heme interaction or cooperativity.
The hemoglobins of many animals are able to interact with biologic effector molecules that can further enhance oxygen binding and release. This enhancement is manifested in changes which affect the allosteric equilibrium between the two conformational states of hemoglobin. For example, human and pig hemoglobin can bind 2, 3 diphosphoglycerate (2,3 DPG), which influences the equilibrium between the two conformational states of the tetramer and has the net effect of lowering the overall affinity for oxygen at the tissue level. As a result, 2,3-DPG increases the efficiency of oxygen delivery to the tissues.